


Not Beautiful

by ugandadistrict9



Category: Free!
Genre: (kinda????), Anal Sex, Cute kisses tho, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, bottom rei, flustered worried nagisa, im t rash dont look at me, milking cum outof someone's ass?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugandadistrict9/pseuds/ugandadistrict9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair were having yet another "regular sleepover" at Nagisa's house, while his parents were out. His parents never questioned it, of course. After all, him and Rei were both guys. Little did they know, Rei and Nagisa were far more than just the best of friends. [PWP]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SO SORRY
> 
> I WROTE THIS AT LIKE 2AM ONE TIME A MONTH AGO AND DECIDED TO FIX IT UP AND UPLOAD IT????? DON'T LOOK AT ME OK

"Nagisa-kun..." Rei whined as the smaller boy teased him, running his hand lightly up and down the taller boy's toned chest, while the other pinched and rubbed his nipple.  
"Mmm~." Nagisa hummed in response,   
Rei bit his lip to stifle a moan as Nagisa's hand slid down his lower back.  
The blond leaned in to kiss him, lightly at first, but slowly he started to bite at Rei's soft lips impatiently, who parted his lips for Nagisa's tongue to enter. Nagisa relished the soft moans and groans escaping Rei, who he had pinned against his bed.  
The pair were having yet another "regular sleepover" at Nagisa's house, while his parents were out. His parents never questioned it, of course. After all, him and Rei were both guys. Little did they know, Rei and Nagisa were far more than just the best of friends.  
Rei panted, pulling Nagisa down into a kiss.   
Nagisa's hand kept exploring, trailing lower and lower, touching ever so lightly around Rei's inner thighs, his arousal already fairly obvious through his boxers.  
The blond pulled away from the kiss, grinning, a fiery twinkle in his eye. "You're excited already, aren't you Rei-chan." he teased as his hand trailed between the blue haired boy's legs.  
Rei's breath hitched as Nagisa's fingers danced playfully around that area, barely even touching him. "N-Nagisa-kun..." He growled, gripping the sheets to control himself from bucking his hips into Nagisa's touch.  
Nagisa giggled, his other hand thumbing at Rei's nipple again. He felt himself getting harder too as he listened to the small noises the other was making.  
Finally, he took off Rei's boxers. Rei gasped, and Nagisa smiled as he eagerly took off his own boxers, revealing his own half-hard cock.  
Rei covered his mouth to stifle a moan as Nagisa grabbed his erection and started slowly stroking it. He managed to hide his whimpers and moans, until Nagisa grabbed his wrist, pinning it above his head, to get his hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear you moan Rei-chan." he pleaded, his voice irresistibly sexy, and more lustful than Rei had ever heard. His eyes were wide and pleading. Rei knew he couldn't say no to that face. Nagisa trustingly let his grip on Rei's wrist loosen, and the taller boy bit his lip, the hand gripping the sheets tightly to keep control. He opened his mouth a little, face quickly turning red as he let slip a loud moan.     
It excited Nagisa that Rei, the usually calm, composed older boy that the rest of the swim club knew, could be spawled out underneath of him like this; His cheeks flushed, eyes clouded with pleasure and lust, legs spread apart, toes curled, cock swollen and dripping, hands twisted into the sheets, and his bruised lips parted slightly, letting out shallow breathy moans and cries for more.   
Nagisa let go of Rei's erection, which caused a confused, needy groan from ths taller boy.  
"Don't move." The blond smiled as he slipped away for a moment, to reach under the bed and grab the bottle of lube.    
He returned to find Rei with his eyes closed, panting, in the exact same stunningly sexy position, and sighed in relief.  
"Nagisa-kun? What are you-" Rei opened an eye and went to sit up, when Nagisa stuck a slick, wet finger into him.  
"A-aah!" Rei gasped, and Nagisa froze for a second. He looked down at his partner, but before the blond could even say anything, Rei responded. "M-more." he was shivering, and his grip was tightening on the sheets. He spread his legs even wider to give Nagisa better access.  
The blond's doubts quickly slipped away, drowned out by his arousal, and he eagerly slipped a second finger into Rei, who shuddered and moaned.  
Nagisa started stretching Rei's hole, twisting and scissoring his fingers.  
Rei panted and writhed as Nagisa took his time stretching him.   
"Nagisa-kun.... p-please,"  
"Please what?"  
Rei hated when the blond did this, but at least he knew that it meant he wasn't uselessly worrying about him anymore. "P-please...!" was all he could blurt out as Nagisa slowly pulled the fingers out almost all the way, and thrusted them back in.  
"I can't give you anything if I don't know what you want." Nagisa said teasingly, winking. But even he knew he couldn't handle this much longer without getting himself some attention.    
"I-I don't wanna s-say it!" he whined. "Th-the words are lewd... Ahn! they're, not beautiful... Ah! P-please!" Rei whimpered, his voice wavering.  
"Come on, Rei-chan." his boyfriend breathed.  
Rei squeezed his eyes shut as Nagisa impatiently thrusted the third finger in. "Nn! Aah, f-fuck me, Nagisa-kun!" he begged. "Fuck me, please...!"  
Nagisa was unable to hold back a moan at Rei's words. It did things to him to hear Rei beg so lewdly. He wasted no more time. He removed his fingers from Rei's hot asshole, and started lubing himself up.  
Rei spread his legs as wide as they possibly could go, and Nagisa lined himself up, quickly dropping down to peck the taller boy's lips and whisper "Y-you're so sexy when you beg like that." His face was red with embarrassment as he placed his hands on Rei's hips.  
"B-but it's not beauti- A-AH!" Rei yelped, panting as he was quickly filled with his partner's hot, swollen cock.  
Checking if Rei was ok quickly, to which he nodded, Nagisa started moving. His thrusts sped up as he found his rhythm, and Rei gasped and moaned, moving his hips to match the blond's thrusts.  
"A-ahhh," Rei moaned. "M-more!"  
Rei's vision was clouding with pleasure and his dick was becoming unbearably hard.  
Nagisa thrusted even harder and deeper, and moaned as Rei panted under him. He was in heaven, he never wanted this to end. But he knew, from his boyfriend's desperate gasps and cries that it needed to end soon. Nagisa knew he was close too.  
Rei practically screamed as Nagisa grabbed his cock. He began stroking it in time with his thrusts.  
"A-ah, r-right there- ah!" Rei moaned as Nagisa hit his sweet spot, and he tightened around Nagisa's swollen member. He writhed and squirmed underneath of the blond, his eyes closed in pleasure. "N-Nagisa-" his voice was shaky. "I'm- ahh-s-so close!"  
Nagisa moaned, nodding. He knew he was about to come too.  
After a few more broken, out of rhythm thrusts, Rei cried out "AAAAH, N-NAGISA-" His cum spurted out all over Nagisa's hand, and his own chest, and his boyfriend continued to thrust and stroke him through his orgasm.  
"R-Rei-chan! I'm gonna- AHhh!" Nagisa yelped as he released inside of Rei.  
Once the high haze of their orgasms started to fade, Nagisa pulled out of his boyfriend's ass, panting. He winced at the wet noise it made as it slid out.   
"Nghh..." Rei groaned, closing his eyes, panting.  
Nagisa flopped down beside Rei, pulling him in close, kissing him softly and tiredly. "I love you." he whispered, comfortingly rubbing soft circles into Rei's back, his worries and doubts from earlier suddenly reappearing.   
"I love you too..." Rei connected their mouths again.  
As he pulled away for breath, Rei winced uncomfortably at the sticky fluid quickly becoming cold all over his chest, and the wetness dripping down his legs.  
"A-are you okay, Rei-chan?" Nagisa's face filled with concern. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"   
They'd done loads of stuff like that before, but this was only the second time Nagisa had had his dick inside of Rei. He was suddenly feeling guilty.    
"N-no! I'm okay, it's just that..." he trailed off, embarrassed.  
Nagisa's brow furrowed. "Just..that...?"  
"My- I-it hurts..." Rei whimpered, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes. "I-in my-"  
Nagisa's eyes widened as he grasped what Rei meant. His face reddened with shame. "I-I understand, h-here I'll-" He flipped Rei onto his stomach and spread his legs apart and softly stuck a finger in, working it around. Rei groaned and moaned. Gradually, the liquid started to seep out.  
Rei panted, embarrassed, feeling guilty as Nagisa milked the cum from his abused hole.  
When it stopped dripping, Rei sighed in relief, and Nagisa pulled his fingers out.  
"S-sorry about that..." Nagisa mumbled, ashamed, letting Rei roll himself back over. "Sorry if this whole thing was... awkward..." Nagisa sounded upset and embarrassed, and looked like he was about to cry.  
"No, no it wasn't awkward Nagisa-kun!   It was very good, d-don't be ridiculous. I love you. Y-you're amazing. I think, I really, l-liked that actually..." he added quietly, his face turning red.  
Nagisa's mouth formed an o and his eyes twinkled. "R-Rei-chan..."   
"U-u-uh, come on, let's go- uh, have a shower!" he stammered, looking away with embarrassment.   
They got up from the bed and made their way to the bathroom.  
"So, you really think I'm amazing?" Nagisa asked as they stepped into the shower.  
"Of course!" Rei reassured, turning the water on. "You make me feel very good."'  
Nagisa blushed a little. "Really?"  
"Yes, really." Rei said softly, still blushing, and started lathering himself in soap.  
The blond seemed to think about it for a while, and then he smiled, and began soaping himself up too.   
"S-so you say you really did like that?" Nagisa asked quietly, almost too embarrassed to ask.  
Rei's face was bright red now. He nodded furiously before turning his head away again.  
Nagisa reddened. "Rei-chan... I-"  
"Sh-shut up, it's embarrassing to say!"  
Nagisa pulled Rei into a hug. "I love you so much!" he giggled. "W-we could do it, like that, again sometime... if you want..." he added oh-so-quietly, almost hoping Rei wouldn't hear. He hid his red face in the taller boy's chest.  
A small smile formed on Rei's lips.  
After the two of them finished rinsing off, Rei turned off the water and grabbed their towels.  
They dried themselves off, sharing a few sweet little kisses, and made their way back to Nagisa's bed, exausted.  
Rei wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, pulling him into his broad chest.  
"Rei-chan?" Nagisa murmured sleepily.  
Rei opened one eye. "Hm? What is it Nagisa-kun?"  
"I love you..." he lazily started kissing up the blue haired boy's bare chest and neck. "We should sleep together all the time~"  
"Mmm. W-we should."  
As Nagisa found his way up to Rei's mouth, he closed his eyes, smiling. He kissed him sweetly, before snuggling back up to him. "You're the best, Rei-chan."   
Soon enough, the blond had fallen asleep, and Rei could feel himself drifting off too. He tilted his head down and kissed Nagisa's forehead. "Good night, Nagisa-kun." 


End file.
